your heart in mine
by dvmncrybby
Summary: A Darling in the Franxx one shot. Hiro confronts Zero Two about her toxic behavior and self harm. this is my first time writing something like this, feedback is heavily appreciated!


"I'll show you what comes after kissing."

 _you're suffering inside, all these years of hatred and bitterness... you've never ever forgotten about me._

"ZERO TWO!"

the earth remained still for what seemed like hours as the girl that was straddling his torso stared deep into the soul of her beloved.

guilty eyes filled with tears, in a soft needy voice he began-

"Zero Two... you're crying! im always worried about you, you bite your fingernails to the point of bleeding and you say and do things that don't make any sense!.. your heart is crying and you don't even know it!"

using his strength, the couple swapped places, with Hiro above Zero Two, lowering himself onto her, entrapping his beloved in an embrace.

the watergates wouldn't close, his incoherent sobbing grew harder as his feelings poured out even stronger.

"H-hiro..."

she couldn't find her voice, emerald eyes brimming with warm liquid.

"You're going down a path I can't follow Zero Two... your rage is hurting you, darling. I don't care about using your body for pleasure! IT WAS NEVER ABOUT THAT! Love isn't this. Talk to me honey-"

his embrace was reciprocated

his breath hitched as Zero Two placed her horns on his. Her voice was lost, sobbing into his loving presence.

 _love hate and jealousy, how do you feel it- all alone?_

 _was darling always this sentimental and sweet?_

heart brimming with thousands of emotions she was hit with waves of guilt as she stared back into his sea of pain.

"W-what have I been doing this whole time..."

her heartbeat raced faster, snapping out of her manic state; realizing her darling was cascading over her, his scent and taste messing with her heart and core.

"You love a monster, you know that right?" She was choking back on tears at this point,

"You're so stubborn."

Hiro pushed his developing horns onto her own, while tearing open his shirt to reveal the scar he earned from piloting with Zero Two weeks prior. His scent and presence overwhelmed her.

"I would've died a thousand times over if it meant I would see you again. I love you, I love you, I love yo-u. I hope you don't forget me. please don't call me fodder.."

every sequential declaration of his soul became shakier than the next. placing kisses over her hurt fingers.

"never let me go." he is straddling her, pulling her up with him.

darlingPLEasedontcrydarlingisminedarlingiskinddarlingdarlingismineMINE

Zero Two couldn't hide her happy expression, tears overflowing with worry and guilt. he truly was her darling.

"These horns reflect an ugly part of me I wish never existed."

hiro shook his head vehemently , his ruffled hair swinging like a mop.

Hiro grabbed the sides of her face and planted kisses over her horns he found oh so perfect.

"you keep saying these things but one of these days I'm going to pin you down and never let you leave my embrace of death"

he makes an over the top evil laugh as he ruffles her hair, smiling with his red puffy eyes. reflecting an image encased within the farthest reach of her memories.

 _even in these situations, darling finds a way to make her heart quiver out of sweetness._

"Hiro, you're too good for me."

Zero Two placed her eyes toward the ground, fondly smiling as she closed her uniform.

Hiro pinches both sides of her cheeks and pulls teasingly. her tongue poking out cutely, like a small plushy.

"You need some positive mental attitude"

"Would you mind sharing with me the secrets of PMA?"

"Mhm."

 _Hiro interlaces his hands with mine while we walk, kissing the bruises I've made from previous days. I promise to stop the self-harm for Hiro's sake, and for my own mental health._

"I love you"

his words shoot through her heart.

unable to formulate words she makes an squeaking noise and clings to Hiro closer. Walking into the woods alongside her darling, eager to smother him with sweet nothings later that evening.


End file.
